


Rough Wood and Rough Starts

by MariaAshby64



Series: Kingdom Hearts Needs More Hugs [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family, Gen, Hugs, One Shot, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAshby64/pseuds/MariaAshby64
Summary: Terra tries to make it up to Ventus after their first meeting goes wrong.





	Rough Wood and Rough Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Set before bbs shortly after Ven is dropped of at the Land of Depature.

“Oh hey, Ven,” Terra paused in his training as he spotted the small blond peering at him from behind the garden wall. “How are you today?”

It had been four weeks since Ventus had woken up from the coma he had fallen into when he first arrived at the Land of Departure. The two of them hadn’t really spoken since the event occurred. Terra hadn’t because he was afraid he’d say something wrong again; and he assumed that Ventus didn’t want to speak to him because he was scared of him. Terra couldn’t really blame him on that; he was half Terra’s height.

Ven didn’t replied to Terra right away, but he did shuffle out from behind the corner. He placed himself on a nearby bench, seeming staring out at the vast floating islands that made up the Land of Departure.

“It’s a nice view right?” Terra smiled as he walked over to join him, standing a couple meters away. He watched as Ven nodded once in reply.

Terra returned his gaze to the scenery. The sun would set soon, then they’d have to go inside before Aqua told them off for trying to catch a cold.

“Hey Ven,” Terra spoke up as he walked over and picked up one of the practice Keyblades. “Did you want to give it a go?”

He immediately regretted offering this as Ventus flinched away from him.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to.” Terra pulled the Keyblade back. “It’s not even a real Keyblade, see?” He tapped the hilt against the bench. “Just made of wood.”

Ventus lowered his arms, peering cautiously at the practice blade in Terra’s hands. Terra lent it against the bench as he sat down next to him. Ventus stared at it warily for a moment but eventually let it be.

“I could make one for if you want?” Terra tapped the practice blade. “Carve it out of wood. Custom made.”

Ventus tilted his head, frowning slightly.

“It doesn’t even have to be a keyblade,” Terra continued. “I’ll make anything you want. Within reason.”

Again he was met with silence as Ventus turned away and gazed back up at the sky. The sun was setting, casting the sky in an orange hue. They both sat in silence for a moment before Vetus raised one arm pointing it at the sky. He looked at Terra expectantly.

“Hmm?” Terra’s gaze flicked between Ventus and the sky. “The sky?”

Ventus nodded, tapping the wooden keyblade.

“You want me to make the sky into a keyblade?” Terra asked.

Ventus shook his head. Before Terra could ask him to clarify Aqua was calling them to come in for dinner. Ventus hopped off the bench, leaving Terra to ponder over his request.

 

\---

 

In the end he had to ask Aqua about it.

“He likes stargazing.” She explained as they sat studying over old Keyblade books. “I often catch him up late at night when he should be sleeping.”

“Well in that case.” Terra pushed his book to the side and pulled up a blank sheet of paper. “I think I have just the idea.”

 

\---

 

Terra spent the next week spending his afternoons hidden away in the workshop. He knew what he wanted to make, the simple sketch and detailed blueprints were posted on the wall above him. Sure the shape and mechanic of it all was a bit of a learning curve but he could work that out. A week later he finished up the final polishing and he was done.

Now all he had to do was give it to Ventus.

 

\---

 

“Where are we going?” Ventus yawned as he followed Aqua through the dark corridors of the Land of Departure.

“Outside,” Aqua replied cryptically. “We have a surprise for you.”

“We?” Ventus began to ask, but he fell silent as he spotted Terra waiting by the entrance. He looked up and smiled as the two of them walked over. Ventus returned the smile somewhat shyly.

“Master Eraqus won’t be impressed to know we’re disobeying curfew.” Aqua spoke to Terra.

Terra shrugged. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides, we’re only going to the cliffs.”

 _The cliffs?_ Ventus thought. _Why are we going there?_

Neither Aqua or Terra answered his thoughts as the left the castle and proceeded outside. It was a warm night. Not a single cloud was in sight as they made their way up the well-worn path. Ventus found himself staring up at the sky more than watching his footing.

“Ven, you’ll have plenty of time to look at the stars once we get up there.” Aqua assured him as he tripped over another rock hidden in the dark.

“Sorry,” Ventus mumbled as they began walking again.

“You don’t need to apologise, just watch out for yourself.” Aqua reached out, as though to place a hand on his head, but she stopped herself. Perhaps unsure if she was going to cross a boundary. Instead she returned her hand to her side and kept walking.

 

 

The view from the top of the cliffs was indeed rather spectacular. Terra didn’t think he would ever get tired of it. When he and Aqua were younger he used to come up here just to watch the clouds pass far down below them.

Now it was too dark to spot the shapes in the clouds but the sight of the vast reaches of stars above them more than made up for it. He spotted Ven staring up at them as he followed Aqua out into the clearing.

“Are you ready for your present Ven?” Terra headed over to where his gift was standing. Ventus stayed stuck to Aqua’s side. “It’s not a Keyblade,” he assured him. “I promise.”

“Go on,” Aqua nudged him forward. Still rather hesitant Ventus shuffled over to where Terra was standing.

“Here,” Terra knelt down to Ventus’ eye level. “This is a telescope,” he gestured to the contraption beside him, it was settled on a tripod, pointed at the sky. “You want to look through it?”

Ventus blinked as he studied over Terra’s work before closing one eye to peer through it.

“And if you twist it like this, you can change the zoom.” Terra demonstrated for him. After watching him for a second Ven stared experimenting for himself, changing the direction of the telescope to look at different constellations in the sky. Slowly his face began to draw into a smile.

“And do you know what happens when you turn it around?” Terra removed the telescope from the tripod and flipped it, giving it to Ventus to look though again. He pointed it in Aqua’s direction. Ventus’ smile broke out into a grin.

“You’re small!” He cried out.

“Oh am I?” Aqua gave an amused giggle. “And what about Terra?”

Ventus spun around so fast Terra almost got knocked in the face. He stood up so Ventus would be able to see him clearly. As Ventus opened his mouth to speak his smile suddenly dropped in surprise. He lowered the telescope, looking up, not at Terra but up at the sky.

“A meteor shower,” He spoke in awe.

“Huh?” Terra turned around to follow his gaze. Sure enough, in the sky above them fleeting streaks of light flew across the sky.

“It’s beautiful,” Aqua sighed.

“Yeah.” Terra agreed.

They stayed like that for the next five minutes, watching the shower pass overhead. Ventus watching through his telescope, Terra and Aqua marvelling from a distance.

Once the sky had gone quiet Terra suggested they should head back before it got any later.

“And remember, not a word to Master Eraqus,” he reminded both Aqua and Ventus before turning to lead them back.

As he did so he heard Ventus speak up behind him, “Terra?”

“Yeah?” Terra turned around just in time to see Ventus wrap his arms around his waist.

“Thank you.”

For a moment Terra froze as him mind caught up to what was happening. Then, carefully, he raised his arms and placed them on Ventus’ shoulders.

“Uh, you’re welcome.” Terra gave Ventus a light pat.

Ventus broke off the hug, giving Terra bashful smile before turning and making his way back to the castle.

“Oh, looks like you’re the first to get a hug out of Ven,” Aqua spoke up beside Terra. “I might be jealous.”

“Huh? But you talk with him all the time and…” Terra trailed off as Aqua raised a hand to hide her giggling.

“I’m joking Terra,” She composed herself before giving him a warm smile. “I’m proud of you.”

It was Terra’s turn to be a little bashful as he turned away. “I just made him a little something…”

“You tried,” Aqua corrected him. “And that’s what he needed.” She began to walk ahead of him down the path. “I’m sure the two of you will be like brothers in no time.”

“I hope so.” Terra sighed as he followed her.

And who knows, maybe he’ll even be able to make a Keyblade for him one day?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will carry my 'Terra is a carpenter' headcannon with me to the grave.
> 
> I realised I hadn't gotten around to writing some Wayfinder trio shenanigans, so I hope you enjoyed this.  
> As always requests are open any time, so if you have a pair or trio who you thin needs a hug, please let me know.


End file.
